happy birthday henry
by goodnghtngo
Summary: Char feels bad about how Henry spent his birthdays and wants to make it up to him


Today was supposed to be a good no the best day, but Kid Danger just had to ruin it. Henry has always been a grateful person, I mean he had the best after school job anyone could ever ask for and he felt like sometimes he should be selfish considering he puts his life at risk every day. Today was supposed to be his selfish day, his birthday, the day he was born, and all he wanted to do was spend it with his family, friends and his girlfriend. Him and Charlotte's new relationship was what u would describe as going through a honeymoon phase, he always wanted to be with her, always wanted to touch her, kiss her, talk to her, just be in her presence, and especially recently since things started to get a bit more sexual between them, let's just say Henry has way less cold showers now.

It was 11 pm and Henry was tired, he had worked on his birthday, had to share his diez leche cake with a racoon, didn't get to open his own presents, and he spent no time with Char, now all he wanted to do was go to bed and forget this day ever happened. As he started to undress a knock came from his hiw window, Henry could see a small figure with big hair he quickly realized that it was his girl he walked to the window and opened it up, Char walked down the stairs and made herself comfortable on Henry's bed as he changed into his pajamas.

"I'm sorry your birthday sucked" Henry came to the bed and laid with her, Charlotte laid her head on his chest as he put his arm around her waist, "It's not your fault, I loved your present, thank you for remembering", Henry smiled at the ring he was wearing, it was small and silver with a blue diamond in the middle and in the inside _i love u- c _was engraved, the ring matched hers except the diamond in the middle was pink Henry got her that ring for her 15th birthday and shes never taken it off since then, now it's a his and hers ring and something they will never take off.

"Im happy you loved it but I still feel bad, I wanna make it up to you" Charlotte sat up and pushed Henry down a little her hands, which were on his chest, started roaming up her touch was hot against his skin, they finally reached his face and she caressed his cheek and then made her way down to his lips her thumb softly touches his bottom lip and Henry never wanted to kiss her so bad. Char was obviously enjoying this she was making him weak with light touches, if he was like this now she can only imagine how he would react to her surprise.

"Char, baby, can you please just kiss me already" Henry pleaded, she was making him so weak and Henry could tell that she was enjoying it.

"Is that really what you want", Charlotte brought her face closer to his, her lips meer inches away from his, she leaned a little more and brushed her lips against his, Henry couldn't take it anymore and finally kissed her. A soft moan was heard from both teens as their lips finally met, Henry's hands flew to Charlottes waist and he guided her to sit on his lap, her hands went up Henry neck and played with his blonde locks her other hand went up his shirt and started to caress his chest, one thing Charlotte loved about Henry being Kid Danger is how toned he is. All you can hear throughout the room is breathless moans and the smacking of lips, Char removed her lips from his and gently pulled at his shirt Henry got the memo and took it off immediately, her lips pressed against his neck and started a path, Char could feel how hard he is through his plaid pants and she couldn't wait to have him in her mouth. She kissed his jaw, his adam apple, his collarbone, and that special spot in his neck that made Henry weak in the knees, her lips continued the path down to his manhood.

"Char, baby, you don't have to do what I think your gonna do" his cheeks were red as he finally caught on to how Charlotte was gonna make it up to him. Char looked up at him with a smirk on her face, her hand right above his boner, she untied his string on his pants and gently pushed her hand through. Henry held in his breath and bit his lip never letting go of his eye contact with Char. "So you don't want me to suck your dick", her hand had found him and gently started tugging on it, a motion of up and down. Henry let out a shaky breath, he didn't want her to think that she had to do this just because it was his birthday, "As much as I want this you don't have to do this" her hand was tugging harder and faster and she could feel a bit of precum leak from the top, her thumb rubbed gently the top of his head Henry let out a long moan to that, "And what makes you think I don't want to do this" he let out a sigh of release after that but Charlotte decide she wanted a taste.

His pants were quickly on the floor followed by his boxers and Charlotte finally had a look at him, his head was pink and glistening with pre cum, she was thankful that there were no bulky veins and that he wasn't small but not huge either, he was long and perfect and she couldn't wait to have him in her mouth.

Her hand felt hot around him, a small touch could light him up. Henry's breathless moans was all you can hear throughout the room, Char gently kissed his head, Henry groaned at that, she licked from the bottom to the top and captured him in her mouth, a bit more pre cum leaked and he tasted salty. His hands flew to her hair and he tried really hard to not cum right there, her mouth felt so hot around him "Fuuckkk Char", he wanted this feeling to last forever, her head started to bop up and down on him. A pop was heard around the room as Char released him her mouth sucked on the parts she couldn't reach while her hands pumped his head, Henry was wild cursing and moaning at everything Char did he made the mistake at looking down and that picture right there almost made him explode, Chars back was arched the curve of her ass sticking up in the air, her perfect mouth was worshipping his dick as her hands tugged at his head, her eyes filled with lust and so much love, god he loved her.

Chars mouth was back on him and he knew he wasnt gonna last long, her hand played with his balls as she tried and succeeded to put all of him in her mouth, he could feel his head in the back of her throat all he could do was moan her name, he felt himself shake, she kept bopping on his dick "Baby.. fuckk im gonna ughh Char". He cummed and she swallowed every last bit.

"Happy birthday Henry"


End file.
